A Haunting Melody
by DigitalArtMonster
Summary: Danny really likes to sing and because of his ghostly pipes he's really good at it. However when he gets caught by an unlikely listener, who knows how long his secret will remain a secret.A reveal story because im a sucker for those. First multi chapter story. SEQUEL IS UP [An Etherial Harmony]
1. Caught in The Act

A/N: Hello guys! This is my first multi chapter story so please bare with me, I'm still trying to get the hang of pacing and stuff. I've mostly written little one shot ficklets. I hope y'all like it. And thank you for reading!

—DigitalArtMonster

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

CHAPTER ONE: Caught in The Act

Danny Fenton didn't think himself particularly good at anything. Space being the exception, he knows anything and everything about space. Recently however he's taken an interest in music, singing in particular. And not to toot his own horn but he might be better at it than most.

It started out as random humming while doing his chores or in the shower. It was so faint nobody in the house would notice. He caught himself humming while at school in various occasions but, again, nobody seemed to notice. It wasn't until a few days later that he realized that because of his ghost half, his vocal range could reach frequencies higher and lower than the human ear could detect, explaining why nobody seemed to hear his, obvious to him, humming.

One day he started picking words to go with the melodies in his head. Often ending up with very deep and layered metaphors describing his struggles and doubts in a subtle way. So subtle that unless you knew him well enough you'd never think he was talking about himself. Soon enough he realized that he was writing songs. However, Danny being as secretive as he is, often wrote his songs in Latin or Ancient Greek, sometimes even in ghost speak, depending on his mood. This way nobody will be able to understand them and, if they ask, he can just tell his friends that it's Clockwork's language assignment.

Nobody knows he does this and frankly, he doesn't really want anybody to know. He wants this to be his special thing, where he can be his true self. So he can be the Danny that doesn't need to worry about protecting people, doesn't need to filter his thoughts to keep a nosey sister at bay, doesn't need to keep smiling so his friends stop worrying about him. Doesn't need to keep lying to his parents. Not Phantom, not Fenton, just Danny.

He was done with his nightly patrol and decided to take a little break over at the park before heading home. It was very beautiful at night, especially now during the summer. With the clear night sky, the fireflies over the lake and the full moon out it looked like something straight out of a fairy tale.

He floats on his back in the middle of a little clearing near the lake and looks up at the stars, slipping into his humming habit. Then he started singing. A hauntingly beautiful sound, able to bewitch anyone who hears it.

The echo alone makes it eerie in the most enchanting way, coupled with the fact that his voice has deepened a bit since entering his junior year and to top it off he sings in Latin. A language that by itself is already quite powerful and captivating. Danny was so lost in his own little world that he didn't notice the man standing at the edge of the clearing, nor did he hear the cup of coffee fall out of his hands and spill on the floor.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Oops it's a cliffhanger. Who could this mysterious man be? Is he friend? Or is he foe? What do you guys think? This is only the first chapter so let me know what y'all think and should I continue it?Please read and review! Thanks!

—DigitalArtMonster


	2. Fretful Actions and Perplexing thoughts

CHAPTER TWO: Fretful Actions and Perplexing Thoughts

Edward Lancer was mystified. He often comes to the park whenever he can't sleep. The tranquility of the night helps calm him down and clear his thoughts. Tonight he hoped to gaze at the full moon from his favorite spot by the lake but imagine his surprise when he finds the town's resident hero Danny Phantom singing, in Latin of all languages! Lancer, apart from being a literary buff, is quite adept in linguistics, he recognized the language instantly. He's entranced by the ghost boy's song, such a sad and melancholic tune.

It dawns on Lancer that Phantom's song sounds very familiar. He can't quite place it but he's sure he's heard that song before. The tale of a boy who was bestowed with the power to protect those he cared about, but at a terrible price. He sacrificed half of his humanity and was unable to tell anyone about it, for fear that the very same people he protects may turn against him. That sounds like such a lonely existence. He wonders if Phantom is the boy in the story, when he was alive. Maybe that's why he protects the town, he couldn't protect his loved ones in life so now he protects those he can in death.

Suddenly the singing stops. Lancer is momentarily confused, then his heart stops dead in his chest and free falls all the way down to his toes. Phantom is staring directly at him. In the heat of the moment Lancer had taken a step forward and stepped on the very same styrofoam coffee cup he had dropped. The crunch being amplified ten fold in the stillness of the night. Lancer was pinned in place by the eerie glow of those neon green eyes.

Danny was so startled he almost went full ghost. Upon turning around he realized that he was being watched the whole time, and by Mr. Lancer of all people. They stared at each other for what felt like hours. What even was he doing here so late? There were so many panicked questions whirling around his brain. Danny snapped out of it first and turned to fly off. Lancer shouts for him to wait but he doesn't stop. He can't after being caught like this. Leaving his teacher behind he books it home.

Lancer stares after the Ghost Boy, baffled by his reaction. Phantom behaved more like a scared mouse than an evil being out to destroy humanity. He never really bought into all he negativity surrounding Phantom, but now he's positive that the boy genuinely just wants to help protect the town. He can't shake the feeling he's heard that song before, but not from Phantom. He ponders the enigma that is the Ghost Boy on his way back home.

Danny flies in through his bedroom window and changes back in a flash. Suddenly exhausted after all the adrenaline leaves his body, he looks at his bedside clock and winces. He realizes he stayed out later than he meant to, at 4:56AM he's lucky if he could get thirty minutes of sleep. Changing into his pajamas he glances at the half done English assignment. Lancer caught him singing, but there's no way a Highschool English teacher could understand it. Right? Danny sighs, no use in worrying about it now, it's too late anyway and he has school tomorrow.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

There goes another chapter! Tell me what you guys think. Read and review!


	3. The Morning After

CHAPTER THREE: The Morning After

Cracking one eye open he slams the blaring alarm clock clean off the night stand, breaking it as it impacts the floor. Groaning he rolls out of bed, onto the floor and continues rolling all the way to his dresser. Lying face down on the carpeted floor he reaches up and rummages through a drawer for some underwear. He sighs, at least it's Friday.

Jazz on her way downstairs stops at his room, ready to deliver the peppiest good morning speech in her arsenal. Peeking in she sees him on the floor, rolling over to his closet and trying to grab clean clothes while still laying face down. She decides not to interfere, he seems to be in a bad mood. She continues on as though she never saw him. Danny for his part finds a clean pair of jeans and continues to roll to the door and if it weren't for his mother berating him to get up off the dirty floor, he would have rolled across the hall and into the bathroom.

Taking a quick shower and falling asleep while brushing his teeth, he gets dressed and sluggishly makes his way down for breakfast. Upon sitting down at the table he dodges his mother's questions on why he's so tired, evades his sisters attempts and psychoanalysis, ducks out of the way of his father's latest ghost catching device and manages to eat his bowl of cereal without incident.

The doorbell rings and Maddie answers it, revealing Sam and Tucker, meaning it's time to go. He kisses his mother goodby and is out the door before his father manages to "fix" whatever it was he was working on.

The walk to school was unusually quiet. Sam and Tucker stare at Danny as he fights to stay awake. The two friends look at each other, debating whether to ask him or let him be. It's not uncommon to see Danny tired but this is too much. He fell asleep standing up waiting for the cross walk to change. They walk almost three blocks grilling each other on who should talk to him. Tucker breaks the silence after a particularly vulgar gesture from the lady of their group.

"Dude, you alright?"

Danny continues walking like a zombie. Tucker attempts various other one liners, all to no avail. He even tries a bunch of bad puns and still no reaction. Finally upon reaching the school grounds Sam has had enough. She gets up close and personal, right in his ear.

"DANNY WAKE UP!"

He's so startled by the yell he drops his school bag and lets loose an ectoblast that missed her face by centimeters. With a hand clutching his pounding heart he attempts to gather his bearings. Sam is as stiff as a board. That was too close for comfort. She can feel the tiny graze start bleeding. Tucker is floored. That's was way too close. If he hadn't ducked when he did the scorch mark on the wall would have been on his chest. The craziest thing however, is that of the few students that were in the hall, nobody seemed to notice what just happened. No wonder people can't tell that Danny is Phantom.

Danny's eyes widen, realizing what he almost did. Spitting out apologies he picks up his books, all the while beating himself up for it. Tucker snaps out of it first and discreetly nudges the still frozen Sam. She blinks away the shock and finally answers.

"Danny it's fine, I'm ok. It's just a tiny cut"

"No Sam, it's not fine! I could have really hurt you, all because I wasn't paying attention. I could have..."

Sam puts a hand on his shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze, effectively cutting off what he was going to say. He looks up at her and though he's still kicking himself for his rookie mistake, he smiles at her. Tucker reminds the lovebirds that class is starting and they should get going if they're gonna make it. True to form the two of them yell out in sync

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever let's just go or Mr. Lancer's gonna give us detention for being late, again."

Danny grumbles on his way to class. Following his friends as they bicker about which is the superior food group. His thoughts drift back to the night before. Lancer's presence had really thrown him for a loop. He can't shake the feeling that something is off though, like something big is going to happen soon. Because of his ghost half, he has something like a sixth sense. Its never steered him wrong before so all he can do now is wait. He only hopes he can handle it, whatever it is.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

It's a bit of a slow chapter at the moment but I promise it gets better, just gotta set it up right to get the maximum payoff. Thanks for reading! Please review!

—DigitalArtMonster


	4. Distracted Musings

CHAPTER FOUR: Distracted Musings

Edward Lancer was lost in thought as he was getting his morning coffee. He hadn't slept much the night before, thinking about Phantom and how really, nobody knows much about him. Regardless of him being a ghost, the others at least shout out their intentions or are conceited enough to talk about themselves at length.

Phantom however is quite mysterious. He's only ever around when there's a ghost attack and after a few bad puns he disappears. Last night was quite the surprise, Lancer would have never guessed that the infamous Ghost Boy would just hang out like that, or that he would indulge is something as trivial as singing. He doesn't even have words to explain it, the boy's voice was incredible, mesmerizing even. He wonders if-

"Sir, are you going to order or not?"

"Oh sorry, I'll get a large double shot expresso with milk please, no sugar"

He must be really out of it if he didn't hear the obnoxiously loud barista in his face. He definitely needs the caffeine if he hopes to make it through the school day.

Paying for his coffee he takes a big gulp, hoping the scalding liquid wakes him up enough to look alive for his first period class. Well, he'll have to ponder the Ghost Boy on his own time, now he should concentrate on the various lessons he must teach throughout the day. Getting in his car, the educator drives off towards Casper High.

Stopping at a red light he takes another sip of his now cooling coffee. Catching his attention, however, is his most troubling student and his friends crossing the street. He worries immensely about Fenton, the poor boy always looks dead on his feet. He's tried everything he could think of to get the boy to talk to him. He knows that Danny's a good kid with so much potential, and doesn't try to get in trouble on purpose. It's quite strange really, whenever given detention or reprimanded for unfinished homework, the boy always seems so resigned. Like it can't be helped, why would-

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

He nearly spilled his coffee, the honking caught him off guard. The light had turned green two minutes ago. Damn, he's never been this distracted before. He focuses solely on driving all the way to the school parking lot. Finishing off his coffee he walks in and heads straight for his office, hoping to collect himself and alight his thoughts. Hopefully he can keep his mind from wandering during classes.

Hearing the warning bell he gathers his lesson plans and heads to first period History. As he walks down the hall he spots "the trio" as he's dubbed them. Manson and Foley appear to be arguing about God knows what, Fenton however, looks too tired for it to be from staying up late. The boy looks like he hasn't slept in days, weeks even. He's falling apart from the inside out! Whatever is going on it can't continue like this.

Contrary to popular belief Lancer actually cares about each student that enters his classroom. He remembers what it was like to be young, to want to play games all day and chat with friends. He understands that homework is boring, especially if the material is confusing or difficult. He treats them all as individuals and caters his lessons to help each one of them with their strength and weaknesses.

Daniel Fenton is an enigma however, he clearly has a basic understanding of the material, if he applied himself even a little bit he could easily be at the top of the class, he's such a bright boy. The problem is that even though he tries so hard, but there's always something holding him back. Whatever it is, Edward Lancer never gives up on his students. With renewed determination he steps into the classroom and begins his lesson.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

I had a professor like Mr. Lancer when I was in Highschool. She cared about me as a human being, not just a student. Whenever I didn't get something she'd always try and explain it using examples I would get. She ended up writing a recommendation letter for me so I could attend my dream college.

Also Panther4Life brings up a good point. Highschool started at 7:20 for me too lmao. I fixed it in the last chapter, My brain was still on college time oops! I would think that Casper High is relatively close to Fentonworks cuz Danny has time to eat breakfast and take a semi leisurely walk to school?? So I guess he'd wake up at like 6:00 and be eating breakfast by 6:25 leaving by 6:30 and making it to school at about 7:10???

Thanks for reading and please review!

—DigitalArtMonster


	5. Something Familiar This Way Comes

CHAPTER FIVE: Something Familiar This Way Comes

Danny slams his body on the lunch table and remains motionless. The glorious lunch break is finally here. He can turn off his brain for a full forty five minutes with no consequence. He instantly doses off, snoring slightly and using his school bag as a pillow. Sam and Tucker give him pitying looks. They always offer to take shifts for the nightly patrols but Danny always assures them that he's fine, even when they insist he always finds a way to make them go home. He shouldn't have to shoulder the responsibility alone. But that's Danny for you, a hero complex the size of Texas won't let him delegate.

Sam keeps an eye on him while Tucker grabs lunch for the three of them. They usually take turns watching over him when he's this exhausted, making sure Dash doesn't do anything dumb, and to protect him from himself. Because of all the ghost hunting he's become stupidly alert to his surroundings. So much so that he jumps three feet in the air if a fly buzzes too close to his ear. He's especially dangerous when he's tired, his first instinct is always "ectoblast first, think later", anything could set him off.

Unfortunately for them the minute Tucker returns with their lunches Danny shivers and his head shoots up, looking around wildly. They have been doing this long enough to know when a ghost is near. Telling them to cover for him, Danny rushes to the nearest bathroom and after making sure he's alone, transforms into his ghostly alter ego and flies out.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Edward Lancer was on cafeteria duty today, making sure that another food fight doesn't break out. He shivers, he still has nightmares about the last one. He watches over the students, giving stern looks to the troublemakers getting ready to fling a pudding cup. The doors bust open and instantly he is reminded of his morning worries. In comes Daniel Fenton looking ready to pass out. In fact, he does, right on the lunch table. Manson and Foley behave more like his parents than his friends. This confirms his suspensions that they're in on whatever it is that's going on.

Suddenly Daniel shoots up in his seat and bolts past him and out of the cafeteria, straight into the bathroom. Lancer hopes the boy isn't sick. Not even thirty seconds later the wall directly behind him explodes, sending him and a few students flying to the opposite wall. Dizzy and a bit bruised, Lancer slowly gets up on his hands and knees, finally catching a glimpse of what the heck just happened. Floating in the middle of the hole in the wall is the hunter ghost looking as menacing as ever.

"PRIDE AND PREJUDICE!"

Pandemonium ensues, a stampede forms, chaos lets loose. Lancer attempts to heard all the students out of the school through the nearest emergency exit, grabbing Manson and Foley by the wrists and dragging them out forcefully. Then he remembers Daniel is still in the bathroom, and bolts back into the building. He can hear the distinct sound of ectoblasts, meaning Phantom has just arrived. This is good, this way he can keep the Ghost distracted while he finds Daniel.

Busting into the bathroom his heart rate quickens at finding it empty. He calls out for the boy, running through the classrooms in the immediate area. He probably went back to the cafeteria! Sprinting back through the broken doors he comes across a war zone. Tables flipped and broken, walls crumbling into dust, food smeared and splattered everywhere. It's eerily quiet, Lancer's body high on adrenaline all he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears. Then a loud crash and Phantom slams into the floor right at his feet.

"Phantom! Are you alright?"

The Ghost Boy blinks multiple times, shaking his head he looks up at Lancer an smiles slightly, showing him the capped thermos. The educator sighs in relief, the threat is gone. But Daniel is still missing!

"Phantom, please, one of my students might still be in here, help me find him. His name is Daniel Fenton"

At the sound of the boy's name Lancer notices the slight flinch in Phantom's shoulders. The Ghost Boy assures him he's made sure the boy got out safe, but not before rubbing his neck out of nervousness. There's something in the way he behaves that is so incredibly familiar. Lancer thanks Phantom and after watching him leave walks back outside. And there amongst the throng of students is Daniel Fenton just as promised. Something is off, but he can't quite put it into words. The gears in his head start turning.

The rest of the day went by without incident. Daniel falling asleep in his class again, earning detention for the afternoon, but nothing out of the ordinary. Walking into his office after the final bell, with Daniel in tow, they get ready to clean up the cafeteria. Half way through scraping meatloaf off the walls and one industrial sized bottle of Clorox later, Lancer makes his way to the janitor's closet to grab some more. However as he makes his way back, the same eerie song of the previous night can be heard coming from within the cafeteria.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Hmmmmmm. This chapter was very weird to write. I might re edit this whole story some time in the future. Depends on how it goes. Hope y'all like it! Thanks for reading and please review!

—DigitalArtMonster


	6. Strike Two

CHAPTER SIX: Strike Two

Lancer bursts into the now clean cafeteria. Wait, clean!? He was only gone for a few minutes! And the singing, that was definitely Phantom singing just then. Daniel just stands there looking as innocent as ever, too innocent if you ask him. He asks if he could go, Lancer numbly nods. Before the boy leaves he asks if he heard the singing too, Daniel stutters out a "singing? What singing? I didn't hear any singing hahahah" then books it out the door.

However, in his mad dash to leave, he drops a notebook, papers flying out of it. Lancer yells after him but the strewn about papers catch his eye. Is that Ancient Greek? Lancer picks up he paper and upon closer inspection can confirm that it is. The next paper is written in Latin, the next in a language he's never even seen before. The scariest part of this is that he recognizes it's written in Daniel's handwriting.

Incredible that the boy who gets C's and D's, is always getting into trouble for sleeping in class and always has unfinished homework is capable of understanding and writing in such complex languages! He knew Daniel was a very smart boy but this is extraordinary.

Reading a few lines from one of the pages, it looks to be a story, no, a song maybe? Who knew Daniel would have an interest in music. The subject is is quite dark though, talking about death and the inability of escaping its embrace. Lord of The Flies! Is Daniel thinking about what he thinks he's thinking!? No, no, he's jumping to conclusions. He shouldn't be reading these in the first place. Lancer rounds up the loose papers and neatly placed them into the worn notebook. He puts it in his briefcase and makes his way to his car, making a mental note of returning it to him on Monday.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Danny lets out a breath as he zips up his school bag, that was too close for comfort. He really needs to watch himself more. It's become a habit to break into song when alone, even though it helps him keep sane he can't just sing wherever. Lancer almost caught him again! He transforms behind the school dumpster and takes off into the sky.

Heading over to his secret spot at the park, he grabs some Nasty Burger on the way. Since he didn't get to eat lunch at school maybe he'll get to enjoy a burger in peace. On his way he gets spotted by a few fans, he waves at them and turns invisible, so they don't follow him. He's very grateful that more people accept his presence as a good thing. In the beginning it was really hard when the people he was trying to save were also terrified of him, making it difficult to keep them from getting hurt.

He lands in the little clearing, which is isolated from the rest of the park, and sits under a big oak tree. Digging into his burger and fries he reflects over the day. He really should stop skipping meals all the time, it's not healthy. His ghost half alone consumes most of his energy, he needs to eat twice as much just to keep his body balanced. Finishing off the fries he lays back on the trunk and looks up at the orange marmalade sky.

He feels so peaceful in that moment. The distant laughter of children, the cooling breeze, the bright setting sun. He starts humming a new tune that soon enough turns into words. However this time he makes sure to be quieter so as to not be discovered. He reaches into his bag for his song journal. He never goes anywhere without it. Only his hand comes out empty, halting his tune. He scrambles, dumping everything out. IT'S GONE!? Damnit he could have dropped it anywhere! This day couldn't possible get any worse. That is, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Who keeps sneaking up on him? This poor boy can't catch a break. I feel like the back and forth between Lancer and Danny's POVs it a bit weird the way I'm doing it...what do y'all think?

Thank you for everyone who left a review I'm very grateful for your input. Even if you only dropped by to say that you like it, I'm still grateful y'all took time out of your day just to read my story and felt like leaving a comment. Thanks for reading and please review!

—DigitalArtMonster


	7. Lullaby for a Kitten

CHAPTER SEVEN: Lullaby for a Kitten

Turning off the engine and grabbing his suitcase, Lancer closes the car door and makes his way up the driveway of his home. He's exhausted and just wants to take a hot shower and relax with some lemon tea and a good book. What he was not counting on was the little girl that attached herself to his leg upon entering his front door. Making a great deal of effort to keep himself balanced he looks from the giggling little girl to the mother chuckling from the couch.

"Catherine, I would appreciate it immensely if you called before coming over"

"Where's the fun in that Edward? Besides, your lovely niece wanted to see her favorite uncle and since the hubby and I have our anniversary cruise this weekend it all works out! Right Tabby-cat?"

The little girl looks up at him with big sparkling teal eyes, the same as his sister, and a giant radiant smile. She looks so happy his heart melts. Wait a minute...To Kill A Mockingbird! He stares at his sister slack jawed. Did she just use her daughter to guilt trip him into babysitting for the entire weekend? She grins deviously, hell fire shining in her eyes. He shivers, nope, cannot refuse this one.

"Fine, I'll watch her for the weekend, but you have to come get her Sunday night"

"Okie dokie artichokie, deal. Be a good girl for your uncle Eddie ok Tabby-cat?"

"Okie mommy! Me an unca' Eddie are gonn have lots of fun!"

"Be safe out there ok? And tell Johnathan I said hi"

"Jeez, you're such worry wart of a big bro, I'm a grown woman married with children"

"Doesn't mean I'll ever stop seeing you as my bratty little sister"

They smile and chuckle amongst themselves, remembering their youthful days of hair pulling and toy fights. He loves his sister dearly, and is very grateful her husband is such a caring, respectful man. After sharing their final goodbyes, Catherine drives off. Tabbetha never letting go of his leg. The little four year old is too cute for her own good. With that bright curly ginger hair and freckled face she looks like a little elf princess.

"Ok Tabby-cat, what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna see some ghosties!"

He pales instantly. This girl is as much of a fearless daredevil as her mother. He takes a deep breath and suggests they go to the park instead, maybe they'll get to see some ghosts there, though he desperately hopes not. Lancer packs his niece a little snack and dresses her up in proper park playing attire. Since he lives near the park they decide to walk. It was very nice out, not too cold but cool enough to require a light jacket.

Walking down the street hand in hand, little Tabbetha skipping the whole way humming a song he's never heard. Lancer thinks about his late wife, how she desperately wanted to have children but couldn't. He never blamed her, she couldn't help it. He always told her not to worry, he was happy just being by her side. Looking down at his niece he can't help but smile. She would have loved Tabbetha to bits.

Arriving at the park he sets up shop at a bench near the playground area. Fortunately there are a few other children that Tabbetha can play with. He makes sure to repeat all the safety rules to which she responds with a tired "yes unca' Eddie" and dashes off. He sits back and breaks out his brand new copy of "William Blake's Lost Poetry" and dives in, still keeping a close eye on his little niece.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Tabetha was having the time of her life playing with the other kids. They were playing hide and seek and it was her turn to hide this time. She hid behind a tree at the edge of the playground, but not far enough for uncle Eddie to get mad.

Suddenly she hears distant singing. She's never heard anything so beautiful in her life. It seems to be coming from the woods directly behind her, but she doesn't want to upset her uncle. The melodic voice is so enchanting, curiosity gets the better of her. One final look over to where her uncle is sitting and she stealthy creeps in the direction of the singing.

Walking a good way she comes to a stop at the edge of a bush. Peeking in she comes across a beautifully breathtaking clearing. A lake on one side and wild flowers all throughout. Looking around she spots the source of the bewitching voice. There seems to be a boy sitting under a big tree, but he's different than the other boys she's seen. He's almost glowing, then she realizes who it is. It's her favorite ghostie Danny Phantom!

She's so exited she can't contain herself. She hurriedly makes her way over to him. She shyly said hello but he didn't seem to noticed. He's looking for something is his bag, why would a ghostie need a bag? She decides to tap his shoulder and Boy was that a mistake.

He turns around so fast that she stumbled back over a tree root and fell down. He starts apologizing and telling her not to cry. He looks so funny she starts laughing. The confused face he makes only causes her to laugh harder. She always though the Ghost Boy was a super tough serious super hero but he's just a goofy big kid.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Danny is so confused by this little girl. Normally little kids cry when startled like that but this little girl is laughing? When she calms down enough she introduces herself as Tabby, extending her hand for Danny to shake. He is impressed by this little girl's manners, she's so polite it's a little scary. He hesitantly shakes her hand and she gasps. He lets go immediately fearing he hurt her.

She's awed by how cold he is. It's not a bad thing but it's definitely different. She asks him what he was singing, it was so pretty she had to come hear it for herself. He blushes at the complement, which in his ghost form is a neon green glow. She smiles brighter at that.

"You're my favorite ghostie, thank you for saving everyone, you're a very good boy"

Something inside of him snaps at her praise. Everything weighing him down suddenly disappears. He feels so much lighter, like all of the stress and sleepless nights are worth it after all. He laughs heartily, ruffling her hair, thanking her. She giggles, asking him if she could stay and hear him sing. He's a little hesitant but can't really say no to her big puppy dog eyes. He relents but only if she helps him pick up his scattered belongings.

After everything's been put away the little girl walks right up to Danny and climbs in his lap, resting her head on his chest. He's so shocked that she would be so trusting of him, looking down she's cuddled up to him and waiting patiently. He slowly brings his arms down and hugs her to him, smiling the whole time. There's something about this little girl that is too precious.

He closes his eyes and decides to sing a Gaelic lullaby, It's one of his favorites. The sun is almost setting and the veil of the night approaches, giving the area an enchanted look. The little girl snuggles further, slowly drifting into sleep. The fireflies start appearing and Danny's own eyes start to droop, the echoing song slowly growing softer and softer. Distantly he can hear somebody calling for a Cat, falling asleep as frantic footsteps get closer and closer.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Well I feel like the end is near don't you? I'm thinking about making this ten maybe twelve chapters with a probable epilogue, depends. Also I know the last one was a bit short so I tried to make it up to you guys with this one being longer. Next chapter is Lancers side of the events ;) also thanks **speedyowl152** for the idea of Danny singing a lullaby to a baby, it was too cute to not include.

The Gaelic lullaby Danny sings is called "song of the sea" but obviously the Gaelic version. I love the way this language sounds, it's so enchanting and beautiful. Thank you so much to all the people who like and follow this story it means the world to me. Thanks for reading and please review!

—DigitalArtMonster


	8. Lightning Has Struck

CHAPTER EIGHT: Lightning Has Struck

He shouldn't have taken his eyes off of her. How could he be so careless!? Catherine trusted him and he loses her in a matter of hours? He got up to get her an ice cream, turning around for less that two minutes and she was gone. He searched the entire playground incase she was hiding. It's getting dark and he starts panicking, frantically searching the woods behind the playground. He vaguely thinks about how today has been nothing but adrenaline and high blood pressure. He definitely needs a break this weekend.

He calls out to her but receives no response. However, a feint glow catches his attention. He books it in that direction, coming up on the same clearing as the night before. There under the largest oak tree is Danny Phantom and in his arms his niece!? After a momentary heart attack, upon closer inspection, they look to be asleep. Lancer slowly and silently makes his way closer, making sure to avoid stepping on any twigs.

He's never really seen the Ghost Boy this close before. He looked young before but now, curled up with his niece he looks even younger. He can't be more than fifteen years old. Though it is strange to see his niece sleeping in the arms of the Ghost Boy, he knows why. Tabbetha never sleeps without a lullaby, and since discovering Phantom's musical interests it's safe to assume she heard him singing and came over. He doesn't have the heart to wake them up so very carefully he removes Phantom's arms from around Tabbetha, and slowly picked her up. He only made it two steps away, she stirs.

"No unca' Eddie, what about the ghostie?"

"Phantom is a big boy Tabbetha, he can be by himself, besides, it's time to go home"

"But we can't leave him here! He's a good boy and he's really nice. He sang me a song"

She squirms in his arms and he has to put her down. She stomps a foot and crosses her arms, glaring angrily at him. He sighs, why is it that the women in his family are so headstrong? He looks over at the Ghost Boy, he's shivering. Incredible, he must be so exhausted in order to sleep so deeply in a place like this. He wonders if Phantom even has a home, if he has other ghosts waiting for him, or if he's all alone. That thought is a bit unsettling, he doesn't like the idea of Phantom being alone in the world.

Something about the Ghost Boy is so painfully familiar he can't help but feel like it's slapping him right in the face. He looks at Tabbetha, all two feet of righteous fury, he can't ever win with her. He makes a crazy decision, and before he can think it over, he's carrying Phantom down the street bridal style. Lancer's first thought is how light he is, and his second is how cold he is to the touch. He takes a deep breath and they continue back home.

Thankfully many of the citizens had already gone home and the streets where almost desolate. He does not want to be seen carrying he Ghost Boy home. They make it inside without incident and Lancer deposits Phantom on the couch, walking into the kitchen while he rethinks his entire life. Leaning on the counter he tries to rationalize what could have possibly possessed him to take the boy home like he's some kind of stray dog? Looking over his shoulder at the living room he can see Tabbetha covering him with a blanket. She's too sweet for this world. He decided to make some tea and hope that Phantom likes Chamomile.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Bedtime has come and gone and Phantom has not moved an inch. He knows the boy isn't a threat to them, so he leaves the tea on the coffee table and tucks him into the couch. The strangest thing is, Phantom sighed contently and in his sleep utters a "thanks mom" and continues his snoring. Lancer's heart squeezes at that, the poor boy must miss his family so much. He hopes that his death wasn't painful, that he didn't suffer.

He's always been a softie when it comes to children. The reason he became a Highschool teacher was to help the youth become the best they can be. He rationalizes that since he has no children of his own he "adopts" his students until they graduate. Making his way up the stairs and checking in on Tabbetha one last time he flops on his mattress and instantly dozes off.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Danny can feel sunlight invading his consciousness. Groaning slightly he tries rolling away from it but instead rolls right off the bed onto the hard wood floor. Wait. Wood floor? Where's his carpet? Cracking one eye open he can make out a little girl staring at him from across the floor, giggling at his expense. He sits up ramrod straight, heart beat skyrocketing, disoriented. This is not his room, this is not his house for that matter.

"Good morning Phantom, hope you slept well, though I didn't know ghosts could sleep, I made some coffee if you'd like"

He nearly gives himself whiplash as he looks up at Mr. Lancer in his pjs?! That's something he never thought he'd have to see in his life. Wait, he said Phantom. Looking down at himself he's still in ghost form. He sighs in relief. It's a good thing he practiced maintaining ghost form while unconscious. The little girl runs over to him and latches on to his back. What is this little girl doing with Lancer? Is she his daughter!? He numbly holds onto her, making sure she doesn't fall while he stands.

"I can see you're confused, you fell asleep in the park with my niece and she refused to leave without you, so I had no choice but to bring you home, I apologize for the inconvenience"

Ah ok, that explains a lot. He assures Lancer it's fine and is very grateful for the hospitality. Lancer was always his favorite teacher, he knows when to give and when to take. He feels a little awkward being in his house like his, but little Tabby breaks the tension with a single request.

"Danny, can you sing me another song? You sound so pretty and I love it"

"Tabbetha, Phantom has just woken up I'm sure he would like to at least have some coffee first...do ghosts drink coffee?"

"Oh, um...yeah...well I'm a bit...different from other ghosts, I still need to eat and sleep, so...yeah, coffee sounds really good right now...hehe"

Lancer nods and walks to the kitchen to get his coffee, when Danny says he takes it black Lancer's astonished face was too priceless. He couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped. Tabbetha following his lead, their giggling was so infectious Lancer found himself chuckling too. Handing over the super strong coffee he sits on his favorite reading chair, observing the Ghost Boy.

It was so surreal seeing Amity Park's ghostly hero indulging in something as mundane as drinking coffee. Looking closer he gets that familiar feeling that he's come to associate with the boy. That nagging in the back of his mind like he's missing something so obvious. He did however draw similarities between Phantom and Fenton, their mannerisms are quite similar. Heck even their form of speaking is eerily similar.

"Danny can you sing me a song now?"

The boy smiles but is a bit hesitant, possibly because of his presence, Lancer announces he's going to take a shower and get ready for the day. He asks if Phantom could watch Tabbetha in the meantime, after receiving a subdued "sure no big deal" he ascends the stairs. However, he makes sure to linger near by, also wishing to hear the Ghost Boy's song. The song the boy sings is shockingly familiar, he swears he's herd it before, or maybe read it somewhere?

Pondering the enigma that is the Phantom, Lancer enters the bathroom and begins his shower. However, as the hot water hits his skin, it strikes him like a bolt of lightning, the reason the song sounds so familiar. He read those very same lyrics out of Danny Fenton's notebook.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Bam. Now where getting somewhere. Gotta start wrapping it up. I already know how I'm going to end it and I'm so exited to share it with you guys! Tabbetha was literally a random idea that now turned into a beloved OC. I definitely need to draw her soon. In fact I'm gonna draw the whole family, Catherine, Tabbetha and Johnathan.

Thanks for reading and please review!

—DigitalArtMonster


	9. Strike Three You're Out

CHAPTER NINE: Strike Three You're Out

Ok calm down, there's no proof of this ludicrous theory being even close to true. But all the evidence lines up, he can't deny it. The reason he's always late to class, the reason for him being so very tired all hours of the day, the reason he skips classes, the reason he never finishes his homework, the reason he's always cut or bruised. The ridiculously obvious play on his name! How could he not have seen this sooner!? But how could this be possible? How could he be both alive AND dead?

No, the Better question is how could he shoulder the responsibility of the entire town's protection without cracking under its pressure? He's surprised the boy hasn't broken down mid lecture. He truly does have the heart of a hero if this turns out to be the truth. Lancer decides that he's going to be subtle about his. There's no definitive proof yet and he could just be grasping at straws. Turning off the water he steps out of the shower and drying himself down formulates a plan of attack.

After getting dressed and collecting his thoughts he walks back downstairs, hearing laughter from the living room. Upon crossing the threshold he is awed by what he sees. His living room has been turned into an ice crystal cave. Diamonds of all sizes floating around the space, creating a rainbow of colors from the refracting sunlight. Phantom manipulates the crystals into different shapes to entertain Tabbetha.

He must have sensed his presence because the boy turns to look at him and resumes that hunched over, embarrassed look that is so distinctly Fenton he wants to cry for not realizing it sooner. He mentally shakes himself, he can't jump to conclusions yet, he needs more information. He walks in as Tabbetha runs over talking a mile a minute. He reaches up to touch one of the crystals, which drifts lazily away at the disturbance. He doesn't know how to address the boy now, if his theory proves correct, he's not sure what he would do.

"Phantom, could I ask you something?"

The boy looks up at him, with those glowing green eyes. Those battle hardened eyes that are too sharp for someone so young, exactly like Fenton.

"Sure...Mr. Lancer"

"Why do you protect the town and it's people? Even though you gain nothing in return, even when the people are so unappreciative, even though some may openly hate you, why do you do it?"

He sighs and gains this far away look, like he's asked himself the same thing. He smiles bittersweetly, and looks over at him.

"Because if I don't, then who will?"

It was such a simple answer, and yet, there was so much resignation behind it. A duty he has takes upon himself at the cost of his own personal wants and needs. However the determination to keep the town safe could be felt throughout. He cares so much, too much if he's willing to sacrifice his wellbeing for the greater good of the town.

They continue the back and forth, playing twenty questions without the boy's knowledge. Every question and every answer slowly filling in the missing pieces to the puzzle that is Danny Phantom. Hours pass, the both of them talking about anything and everything, all the while Lancer is secretly gathering information. Phantom proves to be quite amiable and excellent company. The boy is quite knowledgeable about history and science, though this isn't really a surprise as more of a confirmation. These happen to be Fenton's best subjects.

Finally the topic of music rolls around and Lancer chooses this moment to strike the final nail in the proverbial coffin.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Danny doesn't know how to feel. He's hanging out in his teacher's living room, snacking on cheese crackers with his niece sitting in his lap, as Phantom, having a leisurely conversation. It's both surreal and confusing. Lancer seems genuinely curious about him as a person, what his wants and desires are or were when he was alive, what his thought are on the world today. Simple everyday things that you'd talk about with a close friend. Some of his questions get a little too invasive but Danny's learned that the best way to lie is with half truths.

They talk about whatever comes to mind, expertly deflecting questions that are a bit too risky to answer even with half truths. He learns a lot about Lancer, little things that cement his appreciation for the educator. He eventually asks the question Danny was anticipating since the beginning, he's surprised it took so long.

"Phantom, please don't think me rude but, how did you...um..."

"Die? It's ok, I'm not too terribly sensitive about it like other ghosts"

He can see Lancer is a bit uncomfortable and it's understandable. That's not really something you'd ask someone and think they'll react favorably. He retells the accident story, of course omitting certain details. Lancer looks both horrified and pitying at Danny, he sighs and says it's fine, no big deal, it's in the past and that's that. Lancer then moves to a more friendly topic, music.

Danny visibly brightens and delves into the recent love of music and song writing. How it came out of nowhere after the development of one of his powers, and just sort of stuck. The whole time he's describing his songs and their meanings Lancer gets this strange look on his face. Like he's made the discovery of the century but is trying to play it cool, well, finding out Phantom sings and writes music is probably something way out of left field for the people who see him as just a ghostly hero.

Lancer excuses himself, saying he needs to check on a few things. As he makes his way up the stairs and into his study, his legs begin to wobble. Making it into the plush office chair he opens his briefcase and steels his nerves. He carefully opens Daniel's notebook and reads a few lines, then he skims through a few more pages. After five agonizingly long minutes he closes the notebook as well as the briefcase.

He is so pale that Dracula looks tan in comparison. The cross referencing he just did proved his theory is one hundred percent true with out a doubt. Daniel Fenton and Danny Phantom are one and the same.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Phew, this one was very hard to write...I'm sorry if it's a little strange to read, idk why it was so difficult. Anyway, DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Lancer knows! So buckle up your pants kids it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

Thanks so much for reading and please review!

—DigitalArtMonster


	10. Guardian Angel

CHAPTER TEN: Guardian Angel

He sits there staring at the wall for what feels like an eternity. It probably was seeing as both Tabbetha and Phant-Daniel come up to see if he's ok. He has mixed emotions, upon seeing the boy. However the prominent one is respect.

This boy that he thought was having serious emotional problems, in fact must be traumatized beyond anything he can imagine. This boy who gets exited over anything astronomical. This boy who has so much inner strength. This boy who tries so very hard to keep his grades steady, even though they are far from perfect. This boy who only yesterday was just that, a normal boy.

He stares for too long, Daniel fidgets under his intense gaze. He can't tear his eyes away from him. He always knew there was something extraordinary within him, but this is beyond anything he could have imagine. Do his parents know? Does his sister? His friends obviously know, that explains why they cover for him so much. It also explains why theres always some form of ghostly activity at the school. He attracts them, so he fights them off.

He is so brave, and to think he's been doing this since he was fourteen. Phantom has been a normal presence for three years and some people STILL think he's more of a hindrance that an asset. Lancer was never vocal about his opinions but he was always grateful. Grateful that someone was on their side looking out for them. He had always thought Phantom was-

"Mr. Lancer...are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm alright, I was just...thinking about something"

He can't help but smile at the boy's concern. It's just like him to worry more about others than himself. The reason he's always getting bullied is because he protects the other students by drawing attention away from them and onto himself. Quite the noble hero. Tabbetha jumps on his lap and breaks the tension.

He offers to treat the boy to lunch, reasoning that since he said he's different from other ghosts he still requires food. Of course Daniel attempts to refuse saying he doesn't want to impose and should get going, but Lancer insists, and with Tabbetha as a secret weapon he can't say no. The boy relents after the little girl's crocodile tears, she always wanted to share a meal with her favorite ghostie.

They settle on pizza and Lancer orders just a bit more than normal, he's seen Daniel eating lunch on occasion, the boy can really pack it in. He supposes it takes a lot of energy to sustain his heroic activities. They fall into a more comfortable atmosphere. Talking about whatever may come to mind.

Lancer makes note to keep his discovery to himself, for now. He doesn't want to add more stress to Daniel's already full plate. Though it may not be his secret to tell, he does want to help. To ease the burden as much as he can. He thinks of all the times he's punished Daniel for things the boy just could not help. How many times was he unfairly reprimanded right after saving their lives? How many unfinished assignments were the result of ghost attacks? All his failed tests were not because he chose not to study but because he couldn't.

So many things about Daniel make perfect sense now. Lancer decides that even though it's not much he will look out for Daniel in school, give him extra credit assignments in place of failed tests, be a bit more forgiving with homework, not disturb him during class if he falls asleep. He could create a learning schedule specifically for Daniel to help-

"Unca' Eddie! Your pizza!"

He snaps out of his musings just in time to catch the cheese sliding off his pizza and heading straight to the floor. He can hear Daniel trying to stifle a laugh but it escapes nonetheless. Catcher In The Rye, he needs to stop spacing out so much. He looks up at Daniel and can't help but laugh as well.

He feels relieved somehow. He knows the boy still has it hard, and his self imposed duty is extremely dangerous. He's noticed Phantom getting injured enough to leak ectoplasm all over the pavement. And this worries him to death, but he has a feeling that even if someone were to tell Daniel to stop, he wouldn't. His sense of responsibility is unbreakable when it comes to the town's safety. He admires that kind of bravery and dedication.

They finish eating their meal and Lancer notices Daniel's eyes dropping again. This boy needs all the rest he can get. Thankfully ghostly activities have been extremely minimal today, almost nonexistent. That's quite strange, and a bit worrisome.

As the boy begins saying his parting words Tabbetha, bless her extremely observant soul, grabs him by the hand and drags him back to the couch. She sits him down and with all the authority a four year old could muster, she commands him to take a nap. Daniel looks to Lancer for help.

"Tabbetha dear, don't forget to tuck him in"

"Oki unca' Eddie!"

Daniel is flabbergasted. Lancer can feel the astonishment as he put the used plates into the sink. Smirking, he wishes Daniel a good rest and let him know that he may only leave after he is well rested. He looks about ready to cry, he thanks us and lays down. He will definitely need to be looking out for this boy.

As the dishes are done, and the afternoon coffee is made, Daniel's soft snores fill the room. Lancer sits at his favorite reading chair and continues his book while Tabbetha plays quietly on the floor, always mindful of not waking Daniel. She is such a good girl, he smiles into his coffee cup.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Sunday morning arrives and Lancer wakes to the smell of bacon and eggs. Momentarily stunned, he remembers Daniel stayed the night again. He makes his way down and finds him serving Tabbetha juice. The boy looks up and rubs the back of his neck nervously, a very Daniel thing to do.

He says that he felt guilty for mooching and wanted to at least make breakfast this time. Lancer, though grateful for the meal has to almost force him to take a plate and eat. Such a polite boy, despite his teenage rebellion while at school.

After breakfast Daniel finally says his goodbyes and after a big hug from Tabbetha, and an ice crystal pendant from Daniel, he turns to Lancer. The look in the boy's eyes is strange, a bittersweet sort of look. Lancer pats the him on the head, thanking him for all that he does, wishing him success in the future and for the love of literature, to take better care of himself. Daniel smiles and even chuckles a bit, promising he'll at least try.

With one final goodby, the boy phases out of the ceiling. Tabbetha turns to him with an intense look.

"Unca' Eddie, did you know that Danny has black hair sometimes?"

Lancer almost breaks his neck looking down at her at the speed he did it. She elaborates by saying that the first night he stayed over she wanted a glass of water and when she got to the kitchen there was a bright light coming from the couch. She was scared that something happened to Daniel so she ran over only to discover him still asleep but wearing a red trimmed tee shirt and blue jeans. What really confused her was the black hair, She concluded that Daniel must have more than one physical form. Judging by the fact that after a little while he turned back to white hair and black jumpsuit.

"So I tucked him in tighter and kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better! But it's a secret so don't tell ok?"

Lancer falls to his knees and takes a seat on the floor. His niece figured it out on her first meeting when it took him three years. Of course children would be more accepting of the strange and supernatural. He supposes it's his own fault for not thinking of all the possibilities.

Tabbetha laughs at his little display, he laughs along with her. She is such a smart observant girl. He makes sure she promises to keep this a secret, the whole Phantom ordeal. Of course she agrees, she decides that when she grows up she's gonna marry him. Lancer pats her on the head and tells her to get ready, her mother will be arriving any minute.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Tabbetha is such a smart little girl and I love her. Lancer is and always will be my fave teacher character. He is definitely on the god tier. Phew! This is a long one and only one chapter left plus epilogue. An even 12 chapters, my OCD is satisfied.

It's almost midnight at the time I'm posting this but I just couldn't stop writing hope y'all like it! Im going to bed now so good night!

Thanks for reading and please review!

—DigitalArtMonster


	11. Thank You

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Thank You

Monday morning arrives and Danny is back to his floor rolling routine. He eats breakfast while dodging his family and makes it out the door with minimal damage. Sam and Tucker said they would meet up at the school today, so his walk was very quiet and contemplative.

Danny couldn't stop thinking about his bizarre weekend with Lancer and his niece. She was very cute and ridiculously assertive for a four year old, Sam would have loved her. But something's been bothering him since his first night there. Lancer seemed to be too distracted. He never thought the teacher had the ability to space out.

The way he looked at Danny was strange. People often either fear Phantom or get star struck. He looked more like a father looking at his troublemaker son. He had on this fond expression that, at the time, Danny didn't read too much into. It was so strange. It couldn't be possession, his eye color didn't change, and the rooms temperature didn't fluctuate. It wasn't mind control either, so what changed?

His musings were cut short when his Ghost Sense goes off. Well, the little vacation was nice while it lasted. Running into a deserted alleyway he transforms and takes to the sky. He locates the disturbance fairly easily, the box ghost isn't very subtle in his sneaking around. Danny swoops in and by the time the first "beware" was uttered, the cap was already back on the thermos. He sighs in relief, maybe today will be a good day.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

He spoke way too soon. Two more ghost fights and one stupidly long high speed chase later, courtesy of Valerie, he is now twenty two minutes late to school. He even left a little earlier today just so he could make it in on time. Lancer is going to have a cow. He sighs as he phases through the school and into the bathroom. However he can't change back because Dash is still in there, flexing into the mirror of all things. Danny internally groans in exasperation, this could take a while.

Five more minutes of Dash kissing his biceps and Danny is finally alone. He changes and books it down the hall. He's going so fast that in his attempt to stop, it results in him skidding further down the hall and smacking into the dead end wall. With a little whimper of despair he picks himself up and walks back to the classroom door. Turning the knob, he steels himself for whatever hell might be waiting for him on the other side.

He doesn't even get to finish his apology when Lancer hands him a detention slip. Danny sighs and knowing the drill takes it and silently walks to his seat, preparing himself for the headache that is his life. He can only hope that he can get through today without anything happening to get him into more trouble. Fat chance of that ever happening, wishful thinking never worked for him anyway. He sighs and takes out his notebook, the least he can do is try.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

At the end of the day Danny says his goodbyes to his friends and solemnly walks to Lancer's classroom. Better to just get this over with now. Making his way over, he can't help but think about the conversations they had over the weekend. He learned so many things about Lancer, and honestly, he's a pretty good guy. Danny enjoyed talking to him and it felt good letting out his frustrations and worries, even though they were heavily masked in half truths and metaphors.

Opening the door, Lancer asks him to take a seat right in front of his desk. Danny sighs, he can't really talk about any of that as Fenton though, that would be disastrous. Lancer gives him that same strange look as before, like he knows something Danny doesn't. It's starting to get on his nerves. Lancer sighs and opens his mouth

"Daniel, I'm very sorry for giving you detention today, here is a practice sheet for the upcoming test, please complete it to the best of your ability and we will go over it when you're done."

Ok now he's confused. Lancer never apologizes for dealing out detentions. Second, practice test? Sure Lancer's always up for helping students with their studies but Danny never asks, so what's with this sneak attack? Warily he takes the paper, looking for any signs of a trap or possession. After finding none he begins his practice test.

Time seems to pass incredibly slow, Danny is beyond bored. Lancer goes over the test and explains the ones he got wrong, which are a lot more than he should have, according to Lancer. They continue the back and forth until there are only twenty minutes left. Suddenly Lancer looks like he's come to a decision about something and makes his way over to his desk.

"Daniel, I would like to return something to you, you dropped it on your way out last Friday"

Danny perks up are that, looking up as Lancer turns around, holding up his song journal. Danny is so relieved he didn't lose it, there are so many important and personal things in there, it could ruin him if it fell into the wrong hands. He hopes Lancer didn't look throughout it.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer, I've been looking for that!"

Lancer hands the notebook over, but there's that look again. He can't take it anymore. He's about to ask why he keeps looking at him like that when Lancer beats him to it.

"Daniel, you have a real talent for music, I'm very impressed."

Danny eyes widen, he snaps his head up looking Lancer straight in the eyes. Oh no, he didn't. He couldn't have. There's no way.

"I had no idea that you also had an incredible knack for linguistics, that also came as a surprise. Your voice is quite impressive as well."

Danny is sweating buckets. His heart rate is almost beating twice as fast. He's on the verge of hyperventilating, he knows Lancer is smart and much more observant than Danny would like to admit. This is bad.

"Daniel are you alright? You look paler than a ghost! Please sit down."

Danny can't move, his legs won't work, he hasn't felt fear like this since fighting Dan. The room is starting to spin. It's getting dark. He can't hear anything. But he did feel the slap across his face. His vision starts to clear, oh it seems he's on the floor. Lancer is looking at him worriedly.

"Daniel, are you alright? You scared me. You were hyperventilating and started passing out on me, I apologize for slapping you, I panicked."

Danny just stares at him. There's no way he could have figured it out right? He hasn't said anything weird. Lancer asks if he's ok, Danny nods, words unable to form yet. Lancer sighs, helping Danny up into a chair. Taking a seat across from him while handing him a bottle of water.

"You know, It was very nice having you over this weekend, Tabbetha certainly misses you."

Danny just stares. His eyes feel like they're going to pop out of his head. Lancer seems to feel the tension wafting off of him as he tries to explain.

"It's alright, I haven't told anyone, and I don't plan to. I'm just glad that I can actually help you now. I've been worried about you Daniel. All the missing homework, failed tests, falling asleep in class, you don't take care of yourself. Therefore I'm going to do whatever I can to lighten your load, be it extra credit or extensions on assignments."

Danny is floored. His English teacher just confirmed his worst fears and is offering help instead of freaking out. Lancer must have noticed the look on his face as he starts laughing, apologizing for the scare. Apparently he figured it out with the help of his song journal. Lancer tells him that he knew the entire weekend, reasoning that it would have scared him away if he confronted Danny then. Apparently Tabbetha is smarter than they thought as she figured it out too. Lancer offers him academic help as well as covering for him during school. As long as he feels like he can trust him Lancer will always be there to listen and give advice if he wants it.

Danny's vision starts to blur, only after Lancer asked if he was ok did Danny realize he was crying. He couldn't help it anymore. Danny breaks down in tears, all the while sputtering thank yous at Lancer. The teacher can't help but feel for his student, as he pats his back in comfort.

The moment was broken however, by Danny's Ghost Sense. Lancer tells him that detention is over and he can go. Danny wipes his face and smiles a genuine smile that warms Lancer to his core. Danny thanks him and feeling bold, transforms then and there, startling Lancer a bit. After the light vanishes, there stands Danny Phantom, looking even more confident than before. Like a true hero. He smiles at Lancer.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Lancer"

And with that he phases through the ceiling. Lancer runs to the window, throwing it open to look out at the horizon. Danny Phantom flying off into the distance. He feels like the best teacher in the world. He's finally helped his most troubled student find peace. He vows to do everything within his power to help Daniel in any way he can. It's the least the boy deserves. With a final sigh of contentment, Lancer packs his suitcase and drives home.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The end. I'm so glad I got to finish it. Thank you all for your love of this story. Thank you for all your kind words I really appreciate it!

Don't worry tho! There's an epilogue on the way to tie the final bow on this story.

Thanks for reading and please review!

—DigitalArtMonster


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Why did he agree to this? What was going through his mind that would lead him to accept this? He should have refused. He's getting too old for this.

"Any time now Danny!"

Edward Lancer yells in equal parts fear and irritation as he is dangling upside down by the tentacles of a particularly grotesque ghost. Ever since he became a reserve member of Team Phantom life has been much more exiting than he initially bargained for.

"Hold still Mr. Lancer!"

Danny swoops in and cuts the tentacles holding Lancer hostage, grabbing him and dropping him off on a near by rooftop. Upon landing, Lancer retrieves his Fenton Bazooka and tears into the beast, allowing Danny to suck it into the thermos. He wipes the sweat and ectoplasm off his face and plops down in exhaustion. Danny lands next to him.

"Thanks for helping me out today Mr. Lancer, surprisingly, you're a really good shot!"

"Yes well, I didn't take archery classes in Highschool for nothing I suppose. Do tell Manson and Foley that I wish them a speedy recovery"

A nasty flu had swept the town, infecting half the student body. Unfortunately Sam and Tucker were caught in that half, and since Jazz was off at Harvard, Lancer was the only one left to help him. He's not mad though, Lancer is a really competent guy, and an excellent marksman. Danny flies Lancer home and after getting their aliases straightened out, he heads home.

Lancer sighs as he puts away the Fenton Bazooka, never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he would become a part of a ghost fighting team with non other than Danny Phantom, who just so happens to be one of his student. He doesn't regret it though. Not even the cuts and bruises or the very real possibility of death, as long as he can help the boy in some way he is content.

However, as the days turned into months and Team Phantom became stronger, so too did another entity. Lying in wait for the perfect time to strike. Always watching, always listening. Unfortunately for Edward Lancer, that entity's target crash landed through his kitchen window. Because of this very moment, life will never be the same again, for both of them.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Gotcha! It's a sequel tease! Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and all the love. I saw a few of you guys suggested a sequel and after thinking about it I think it's very worth doing. So until I figure it all out please let me know what you think? Sequel or no sequel?

Thanks for reading and please read and review!

—DigitalArtMonster


End file.
